No fui capaz de soportar
by dmrapr-cma-Anti-muerta
Summary: Kagome recuerda a su imposible amor. Y de eso aprendio que el Amor Supremo sabe que éstas vivo y te enseñar. Pero todo lo que podía suceder pero no sucedió, termina siendo llevado por el viento y no deja ningún rastro. SessKag. Entren y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**No fui capaz de soportar: Mi historia…tú amor**

POV Kagome (ella narra)

_Yo era una niña, tenía unos 14 años, tú tenías 16, todo fue tan confuso, en mi adolescencia, nada fue agradable…hasta el día en que me correspondiste._

_Mis padres eran ricos, mi padre era empresario de negocios, y mi madre era doctora._

_Yo estudiaba en Brathiny School, un colegio para ricos. Yo era la chica mas popular del colegio, era guapa, atractiva, y tenia muchos niños a mi alrededor, yo era exitosa; como una famosa cantante._

_Siempre tenia una sonrisa en mi rostro, era tan hermosa…yo me amaba, no por mi atracción física, sino por mi entusiasmo social, consolación y comprensión._

_Yo podría servir de Psicóloga. Pues si, habían muchos hombres hacia mi, eran guapos, responsables, ricos, unos hombres perfectos que tenían todo lo que una mujer pedía…_

_Pero yo…yo solo me fijaba en alguien en especial, yo lo miraba a él, el chico mas guapo que eh visto en mi vida, y que todas las chicas estaban locas por él, pero tu eras tan frío, que dejaron de molestarte. Venias de una familia mediana. Tu Padre tenía un taller de hojalatería y pintura y tu madre tenia un salón de belleza._

_Siempre estabas en una banca, solo…mientras tu hermano Inuyasha se encontraba rodeado de chicas. _

_Cuando yo me volteaba a mirarte, siempre me esquivabas la mirada y gruñías. Yo te observaba cada vez que sentía tu penetrante mirada dorada en mí, me volteaba con esperanza, y te encontraba cruzando mi mirada…mi mirada color azul claro que tanto te gustaba. Se que te encantaba ver mi cabello rubio volar por el aire y mis grandes ojos en tu mirada. A veces pensaba que tú sentías algo por mí, que tenias la misma enfermedad del corazón que yo, pero veía que no era a si._

_Ya tu sabias mis sentimientos por ti, y aun a si, tenias la malicia de entregarte completamente a tu orgullo, jamás pensé que tan cruel persona existía, fuera tan maliciado…como alocado de amor._

_Cuando te miraba disimuladamente en el aula, me envolvía…me enloquecía con tus magníficos ojos color miel. Era una sensación tan agradable y tan excitante, que sentía como las ganas de besarte querían llegar repentina y desesperadamente a mí._

_Siempre soñé, que algún día, tú llegarías a mi ventana, con tu caballo blanco y tu pelo plateado…y vinieras a recogerme, para declararte a mi frente a un mar…bajo la luna y rodeados de estrellas. Yo tenía muchas fantasías hacia ti, que se me fueron abajo, el triste, horrible y doloroso día…que me entere que tenías una novia llamada Kagura…me dieron tantas ganas de llorar, pero me las pude aguantar, ya que estábamos frente a mis amigos._

_Y tras que tenia que aguantar tan horroroso momento los 5 días de la semana de clase, tenia que soportar verte los fines de semana, ya que tu y mi hermano eran grandes amigos. Yo tenía que soportar verte besarte con tu "noviecita" esa. Hasta que un día me cansé y le dije a mi madre que me cambiara de colegio, y así lo hizo. Me matriculo en Bárbara Ann Rossley Academy. Una excelente academia, perfecta para poder olvidarme de ti, malas experiencias._

_Yo le había contado mi historia a mi madre y ella como experiencia natural siempre me decía "Las penas no son eternas cuando estamos en camino hacia aquello que siempre deseamos". Pero los sentimientos de mi hacia a ti forman parte de un mundo donde no existe tiempo, ni espacio, ni fronteras. Un día feliz sin verte es casi un milagro, te extraño tanto cuando no te veo, que tengo que entregar todas mis penas a Dios. Cuando estoy con tigo yo veo la vida como una metáfora de un viaje, como una caravana que no sé de donde sale ni a donde va. Buscar tu corazón pude ser peligroso, pero es necesario para mi arriesgarme para llegar a tu destino. _

_No se por que razón le dije a mi madre que me cambiara de colegio, si yo misma se que no te podré olvidar, no puedo permitir que esto termine. Además, mi abuelita que la amaba tanto siempre me dijo "Ahora que comenzaste, sigue hasta al el final".- ¿Por qué habría de dejar mi esfuerzo por tenerte solo por mi capricho de que no me correspondes?- tengo que seguir adelante…por que yo me comprometí para recorrer el camino de mi sueño con tigo._

_Cuando yo me tome la decisión de lanzarme a la búsqueda de mi sueño para encontrar tu amor, di los pasos mas difíciles de mi camino; los primeros, no debo temer, si estoy caminando es por que ha llegado el momento indicado y estoy lista para iniciar mi marcha…_

_La vida es un juego fuerte y alucinante. La vida es arrojarse en paracaídas, es arriesgarse, caer y volver a levantarse, es alpinismo, es querer subir a lo alto de uno mismo…y yo haría eso por ti._

_Después de 3 meses que empecé en mi nuevo colegio, un día que estábamos cogiendo la clase de biología y de pronto…cuando pensé que ya te había olvidado…cuando pensé que te había perdido…apareciste por la puerta del salón, yo me quería morir. Entonces rápido le pregunte a la maestra Rocher que si podía ir al baño…_

_-¿maestra, puedo ir para el baño?-_

_-claro que si Kagome, adelante-_

_Yo me puse de pie y camine hacia la puerta, cuando iba saliendo, tú estabas muy alejado y parase que volaste que cuando iba a pisar pie afuera, tu rozaste tu hombro con el mío, y yo, ya a fuera, cerraste la puerta tras de mi. Yo estaba más que perpleja, me quede con los ojos súper abiertos. Hasta que mire que mi mejor amiga Sango salía de su aula y de repente me eche en sus brazos a llorar._

_-Kagome que te pasa? Ven, vamos al baño- me dijo._

_Cuando llegamos, llore aun mas, y mi amiga lo que hacia era consolarme. Cuando me tranquilice, le conté lo que pasaba. Ella sabía lo de Sessshoumaru y yo, ya que se lo había contado. Y, inclusive, ella me comprendía, pues tenía una situación parecida con Miroku. AL ratito le dije que me tenía que ir si no quería que la maestra me fuera a buscar un rollo de papel higiénico._

_Cuando iba de camino a mi aula, ya los ojos se me habían calmado. Entre en el salón y…_

_-señorita, por que ha tardado tanto?- pregunto mi maestra._

_-lo siento misis, me encontré con la directora en el camino y me llevo a su oficina- mentí._

_Cuando voltee para dirigirme a mi asiento, por poco y me da un paro cardiaco, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado al lado de mi pupitre. Me senté con cuidado…y ahí…es que comienza mi historia…_

**Fin capi**

**HOLA**

**Eh aquí una historia nueva. Asquerosa, fea y horrible pero me vino la idea a mi cabecita de chorlito jeje. Espero que les guste y por favor…DEJN REVIW!**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Con cariño xD**

**Dmrapr-cma-Anti-muerta(MUERTE SEGUNDA AL CADAVER ANDANTE WOO) **


	2. Tu seducción?

**No fui capaz de soportar: Tu seducción?**

-bueno estudiantes, como ya dije, este es nuestro nuevo compañero Sesshoumaru Taisho- dijo la maestra- y dinos Sesshoumaru, de que escuela vienes?-

-Brathiny School- dijo frió y seco

-eh jeje, y que le parece esta maravillosa academias para ricos?- dijo muy fina para el gusto de Sesshoumaru.

-primero que nada, no sea tan come mierda con migo, segundo, pienso que esta "academia" es una asquerosidad, un maldito lugar que lo que hacen es hostigar a la gente, y el maldito que la invento, fue para vengarse de Adán y Eva- respondió Sesshy.

-wow, que lindo lenguaje tienes-

-maestra, usted no caga, por no limpiarse el culo-

-alumno basta de insultos-

-y que me va a hacer?-

-vaya a la dirección-

-no lo creo maestra- dijo la directora entrando por la puerta.

-señora Burgos-

-a este estudiante no puede hacerle nada, ni castigarlo, ni mandarlo a la dirección-

-que?- dijeron todos los estudiantes, y la maestra también.

-sus padres están pagando un 100 más de lo que se paga aquí para que no respondan al compañero-

-claro, lo siento alumno Sesshoumaru, haga lo que le plazca-

-hay, ni que fuera tan importante- murmuro Kagome para si, pero lo escucho la directora y la maestra.

-señorita Higurashi, no vuelva a repetir eso hacia el alumno, a la oficina- dijo la directora.

-no directora, la señorita tiene razón, por favor, les pido que a ella no la regañen, ni la lleven a la dirección, ni le haga nada de lo que no me harán a mi- dijo Sesshoumaru(N/A: huy, esto se pone caliente jeje)

-y hay alguna especificación por tal cosa?- pregunto la directora.

-ella es mi novia-

Kagome estaba que se le salía el corazón.

-oh, lo siento Sesshouamru, haremos lo que usted diga- dijo la directora y salio de la clase deseando una buena tarde a los estudiantes.

A la hora de recreo, Kagome salio al jardín y se encontró con Sesshoumaru.

-se puede saber que haces aquí y por que le dijiste a la directora que yo era tu novia?- pregunto un tanto molesta Kagome.

-no me pelees, sabes que te salve-

-bueno si, pero…que haces en este colegio?-

-que? Acaso no puedo estar en este colegio?-

-como sabes que yo estoy aquí?-

-y yo eh dicho que sabia que estabas aquí?-

-hay Sesshoumaru…-

-ya no pelees y vamos a disfrutar- dijo Sesshoumaru seductoramente antes de besar a Kagome, quien no lo pensó dos veces para corresponder.

El beso empezó lento y apasionado, luego se hizo rápido y lujiroso. Sesshoumaru acaricio los senos de Kagome por en cima de la camisa, mientras que esta gemía placenteramente.

Sentía que era un sueño, Sesshoumaru la estaba besando.

Cundo las cosas iban a pasar de mas, sonó la campana para entrar.

-cielos-

-demonios-

-bueno, aquí nos separamos de clases, te veo en tu casa- dijo Sesshoumaru.

-de acuerdo-

Y así se fueron a sus respectivas aulas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en su casa, Kagome estaba sentada en las sillas del área de la piscina cogiendo sol con su bikini.

-señorita, alguien la esta esperando en la puerta- dijo una de las sirvientas.

-en seguida voy-"_ese debe ser Sesshoumaru jeje"_- pensó Kagome.

Fue a la puerta y se llevo tremenda sorpresa.

-Naraku- dijo con rencor.

-te da gusto verme?- dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita.

-Sonia, déjanos solos- ordeno a la sirvienta.

-claro señorita, me retiro, con su permiso…-

-deja de decir tantas plegarias y largate- dijo Naraku.

-claro- dijo la sirvienta antes de irse.

-no eres nadie para hablarle así, ella es mi sirvienta- dijo irónica y molesta Kagome.

-tranquila-

-ah que vienes- dijo un tanto apurada.

-bueno…vine para…-

Y de repente Naraku le pone un pañuelo en la boca a Kagome con alcohol y la desmaya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando fue abriendo los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una clase de apartamento.

Se levanto con cuidado, ya que se sentía adolorida, encontrándose con Naraku en una silla al frente.

-vaya, al fin despertaste-

-que me hiciste? Donde estoy?-

-ah, yo…seré tan bobo como para decirte? Así me tratas? Jajajajajaja- se burlo el ser de ojos rojos.

-quien te mando a hacerme esto ah? Dime para partirle la cara-

-yo lo hice, y no creo que me puedas partir la cara- dijo un ser de cabello negro y ojos miel dorados.

-tú?-

**Fin capi**

**HOLA: Espero que les haya gustado este capi, perdonen si es corto, es que si lo sigo continuando, el otro capi no ser tan divertido. Les agradezco de todo corazón los reviews, en serio, me llenaron de animo, muchas gracias chicas, en el siguiente capi agradeceré los reviews. DEJEN REVIEW!. Bye. Cuídense.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Con cariño xD**

**dmrapr-cma-Anti-muerta(MUERTE SEGUNDA AL CADAVER ANDANTE WOO)**


	3. Mala reputación

Hola, perdonen la tardanza. Les digo que por problemas no voy a poder poner acentos a menos que sea necesario de acuerdo?.

**Atencion: Lime**

**No fuí capaz de soportar: Mala reputación**

-tú?-

-si, yo-

-que me has hecho? Para que me quieres?-

-tranquila Kagome, solo me quiero divertir- dijo coqueto y acercandose a Kagome.

-Inuyasha, no te me acerques- dijo en tono fuerte, mostrando que no tenía miedo.

-ufff...que miedo, veo que has mejorado desde que te fuiste jajaja- dijo acercandoce más a la chica.

-Inuyasha no...- no pudo terminar, ya que el joven la callo con un apasionado beso.

Kagome forjaba y empujaba los hombros de Inuyasha, pero por supuesto, él era más fuerte, asi que su trabajo fúe en vano.

Inuyasha acariciba por encima del traje de baño, los grandes y bien formados senos de la joven.

Kagome no podía evitar gemir de placer, nunca antes había experimentado esa sencación tan exitante.

-ves que te gusta? Eres la primera chica que me hace sentir tanto placer con solo acariciar los pechos-dijo con voz ronca en el oído de la joven, mientras se inpursaba para arriba y abajo, ocacionando contacto con ambos sexos, un choque electrico, diría yo.

-no...no...no Inu- dijo en forma placentera y con los ojos cerrados Kagome.

-si- suspiro en el oído de la joven.-hum...-

-no, no, no-

-si-

Inuyasha desabrocho la parte de arriba del traje de baño y la que lo aguanta por la espalda. Cuando se deshizo de la prenda, empezo a masajear los senos.

-Cielos jefe, usted si que se lo disfruta- dijo Naraku masturbando su miembro con ganas y fuerza.

-Naraku cierra la boca y largate, deja de masturbaste me estas llenando la alfombra de leche asquerosa- dijo molesto Inuyasha.

-Inu...yasha- suspiro Kagome con los ojos cerrados.

-estoy aqui preciosa- dijo volteandose Inuyasha.-Naraku largate no lo vuelvo a repetir-

-si señor, ahora me voy-

-o no, no te vayas, te dejo que la disfrutes con migo jajajaja- dijo el ojidorado

-en serio señor?-

-no, Kagome es solo mia, vete-

-si, ahora salgo- dijo antes de marcharse de la pieza.

Inuyasha chupaba y lamia un seno, mientras que con las manos bajo a la parte baja de Kagome.

Quito la parte y condujo su boca a la zona mojada y exitante de la joven.

Empezo pasando su lengua por los labios rosados y sensibles de Kagome.

Habrio los labios y exploro con su lengua eso adentro, luego la introdujo en la cueba virgen.

-ahhh Sesshoumaru...-suspiro Kagome, mientras Inuyasha se detenia.

-...-

Solo habia silencio, cuando Kagome miro a delante, vio a Inuyasha mirandola con furia en sus ojos ardientes.

-no soy Sesshoumaru- dijo con rencor y enojo. Acto seguido le dio un fuerte puño en la cara a Kagome, haciendo que su labio inferior botara sangre.

-Inuyasha?-

Inuyasha cogio a Kagome del cabello y la levanto para darle otro golpe(N/A: pobre chica, lo que sufre, e incluso eso es lo que esta pasando ahora, maltrato de mujeres).

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mientras eso pasaba, entrando por la puerta del apartamento, se encontraba un hombre de buen aspecto, musculoso, de hanchos hombros y manos, parecido a Inuyasha, con ojos dorados y pelo plateado.

-odioso hermanito aqui traigo los papeles del contrato para hacer negocios con la cmpañia Apple-

-...-

-hermano? Estas aqui?-

De momento Sesshoumaru escucho unos ruidos provenientes del cuarto de su hermano menor.

-NO INUYASHA DEJAME!-

-esa voz se parece a la de Kagome- dijo dudoso.

-HAYY INUYASHA AUXILIO!-

-NO GRITES MALDITA PERRA NADIE TE OYE KAGOME NADIE-

-Kagome?- dijo Sesshoumaru- KAGOME?- grito.

-SESSHOUMARU AYUDAME!-

-Kagome- dijo el joven apuesto tumbando la puerta y encontrando a su hermano cortando con una cuchilla la piel de la joven. Y cuando vio que estaba desnuda, se le vino la peor idea a su mente.

-maldito que le has hecho?- pregunto agarrando a su hermano de la camisa y dandole un golpe en la cara.

- que te pasa idiota?- pregunto Inuyasha lipiandose un hilillo de sangre que corria por su labio inferior.

-...-

Sesshoumaru no articulo palabras alguna, solo cogio una manta y aropo a Kagome con ella, la levanto y se la llevo igual que como entro.

-o.o?- a si se quedo Inuyasha.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sesshoumaru se dirigio a su porche(N/A: gracias a Dios que es de familia mediana jaja), y sento a Kagome en el asiento del copolito. Luego él se sento en el otro, para conducir.

En todo el camino ninguno dijo nada. Kagome estaba arrinconada en la orilla, como en su propio mundo. Sesshoumaru estaba que estallaba de furia. Hasta que de repente...

-QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE? QUE QUERIAS HACER CON INUYASHA?- grito Sess.

-Sesshoumaru al frente!-

Sesshoumaru miro hacia el frente y cogio curva rapido, ya que se habia metido el carril contrario y un carro hiba hacia ellos.

-como que que me pasa, yo no queria hacer nada con Inuyasha- dijo molesta Kagome.

-y por que estabas desnuda ahi con él?- dijo enojado.

- por que envio a Naraku para que me llevara, y si hubieras ido como dijiste talvez esto no hubiera pasado-

-ah no? Y por que?-

-por que si hubieras ido, no hubiera abrido la puerta y me hubieces protegido-

-Kagome tenia cosas importantes que hacer-

-ah claro, como irte a besuquiar con la perra esa de Kagura?-

-a ella no le hables asi-

-ah osea que es verdad?-

-Kagome no te hagas la resentida-

-pues Sesshoumaru no me digas que queria hacer algo con Inuyasha-

-pero es verdad, tras que te siguo para saber done estas para estar con tigo me engañas?-

-osea que es verdad, me andas sigueidno?-

-hay Kagome...-

-y despues dices que te engaño y no somos nada-

-Kagome maldita sea te dije que vas a ser solo mia no entiendes?- dijo deseperado.

-que? tras que me peleas me mandas, esto es el colmo-

-te dije que iba a ir a tu casa para pasarla bien, y mira con lo que me encuentro-

-y que hacias en casa de Naraku?

-buscando a Inuyasha para entregarle nos papeles, ademas no te interesa-

- no me hables asi- dijo firme Kagome.

-yo te hablo como me de la gana y a mi me respetas-

-ya llegamos, dejame bajarme- dijo Kagome-

-por lo menos dame las gracias-

-gracias...por amargarme el dia-

-esta bien, vamos quien va a cuidar en el colegio- dijo Sesshoumaru antes de irse, despues de que Kagome se bajara.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-maldito Sesshumaru, desgrciado-

-tranquilo Inuyasha, ya te vengaras-

-si, pero ya vera ese maldito, Kagome sera mia y a el lo voy hacer sufrir para despues matarlo-

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kagome entro a su cuarto sin darles explicaciones a nadie.

Estaba mal para que su madre venga a decir cosas. La pelea que tuvo con Sesshoumaru la dejo confundida y le rompio el corazon.

No lo podia creer, Sesshoumaru estaba celoso...celoso por ella. Eso la ponia feliz, pero lo que no la ponia feliz, fue que sono su telefono celular. Ella estaba cansada, por tal razon, no lo contesto. Pero no sabia, que esa llamada, le podria costar la vida.

**Fin capi**

**Que les parecio, estube mucho tiempo haciendola, auqn que no sea tan larga, pero eh tenido demasidados problemas, familiares, del colegio, de familias lejanas, con mi tia, con mi hermano, con mi madre, tengo un caso, una prima en el hospital de tratamiento siquiatrico, uno preso, el otro peleando por la novia, tengo que ir a la corte con un caso que tenemos con mi tio cada viernes, y la verdad no es facil jeje. Bueno, les dije que agradeseria reviews, aqui vamos:**

**luna: gracias pro todo, ya ves que me tarde, pero lo hice jaja**

**karla: que bueno que te gusta mi fic y gracias por felicitarme. Y ademas si te propones a hacerlo, claro que podrias hacer un buen fics. Gracias por tu animos, me ayudan a seguir pensando para seguir viviendo, por que este mundo no esta facil.**

**Kagome-cuttie: Que bueno que te gusto, me encanta que a mi querida amiga le guste mi fic, que los hago especialmente para ti. Gracias. TQM. Y si, ojala se pudiera decir a la maestra que se vaya a la mierda sin llevarnos a la ofician, si no creeme que lo hubiese echo hace rato jaja. Y Pues gracias pro tu apoyo.**

**Abns: Gracias, que bueno que te gusta mi fic y como escribo. Gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Alba: ALBA, primero que nada, me dijiste hace como 2 mese q ibas a hacer el fic y no lo has echo, que paso, explicame porq no entiendo. Bueno, dejando el tema, q bueno q t gusto el fics, y gracias por apoyarme, me alegras mucho. Pos Bye. TQM.**

**Bueno, hasta ahi, ya me canse y tengo q estudiar. Gracias a todas(os) .DEJEN REVOEWS!.**

**Byes. Cuidense. Las quiero muhco.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**con cariño xD**

**dmrapr-cma-Anti-muerta(MUERTE SEGUNDA AL CADAVER ANDANTE WOOO)**


	4. SORRY

**No fui capaz de soportar**

Pero no sabia, que esa llamada, le podría costar la vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sesshoumaru iba lo más rápido que podía, comiéndose las luces rojas. Kagome estaba en peligro, maldito el momento en que discutió con ella.

Se puso a recordar la llamada…

_**Flash Back**_

Eran las 7:00 de la noche y estaba tirado en el sillón de la gran sala, pensando en la pelea con Kagome. De repente empieza a sonar su celular…Pero lo estaban llamando privado…

-Diga-

-_Sesshoumaru…amigo mío, tanto tiempo-_

-Atoshi(N/A: Esos nombres raros jaja). ¿Que quieres?- Sesshoumaru sabia perfectamente, era un desgraciado amigo de su hermano.

-_Jaja, aún recuerdas mi nombre jeje-_

-Dime que quieres ya-

_Bueno, solo te llamaba para saludarte…y para decirte que…si quieres ver nuevamente a tu amada "noviecita" Kagome, debes correr a salvarla, antes de que yo llegue jajajaja-_

Cuando termino de decir eso, colgó.

Sesshoumaru se alerto y salio corriendo a su auto.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Llego a la casa y se estaciono. Se bajo del auto e subió las escaleras del templo, y miro a la ventana de Kagome, para ver si veía algo, pero lo que no sabia, era que ya es demasiado tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde Kagome (Antes de que Sess llegara)

Estaba tan dormida, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la miraba. Cuando sintió la mirada, abrió los ojos lentamente. Era una figura masculina y fuerte, no podía verle muy bien la cara, ya que estaba oscuro. Pero se alarmo.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Jajaja. Kagome, no


	5. WEPPP

Hola!!!

Tanto tiempooo uffff. Les explico, me quede sin compu y ps si me conecto es para chekiar otras cosas y no tengo tiempo de escribir. Pero cuando tengo mi compu empiezo a escribir otra vez, lo prometo. Chau. Cuidene.

Boricua arriba!!

Att: dmraprcmaanti kikio( muerte a la perra esa)


End file.
